


Comatose

by NonboonaryNapstablook



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: I really do like writing vague stuff tho, M/M, Not sorry tbh, for a fanfic at least, i think this is the first time ive written in this POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonboonaryNapstablook/pseuds/NonboonaryNapstablook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one day I realized trying to talk was useless. After a week, I wanted to give up- to not hear any of it anymore. After a month, there was nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comatose

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. I got this idea at like 3 am over the weekend, and the summary was actually the first thing I thought of, so it was actually basically the prompt.  
> I feel like this isn't as good as it could be, but I mean I wrote most of it at like 2 am so...

     The day after it happened I couldn't see, they said. “There’s no point in standing here staring at him. He can’t see us anyways.” I shot a cold glare at Tabitha, digging my nails into my palm when his expression stayed static.

     “Stop playing these damn games, Tabitha. I’m perfectly fine and able to complete the rest of my care myself.”  A ghostly shiver ran down my spine and my hand shot to my throat. My voice never used to sound so… far away. I was the epitome of greatness, and my voice had fit such a man perfectly; a sharp, fear-inducing tone, smooth and calm, but capable of the booming disciplinary tone needed upon a spark of anger. Had something damaged my vocal chords? I certainly couldn't remember- but my voice certainly didn't sound the same. An unearthly air filled my voice, as though I was not in the room, my voice being projected through another dimension. Upon shaking my voice out of my thoughts, and returning my attention to those in the room, everyone had left, leaving only Archie, who hadn't said a word the entire time he had been in the room. “What do you want?” I snapped, but Archie didn't react, keeping his face hidden and his head down. Minutes later, he lifted his head, opening his mouth momentarily, before slamming it shut again and rushing out of the room, leaving me to wonder what I had done to warrant such a reaction.

     A week later, I had stopped talking   altogether. Each word I spoke traveled directly through the intended recipient, and the supernatural tone had only increased each time I spoke, never ceasing to send chills down my spine. Each day, Archie had done the same thing- planning to say something, but deciding against it at the last moment. Today, he had arrived alone, obviously more brave than he had been each day before.

     "So... Everyone else decided to skip out on coming today. It's only been a week but... They're giving up on you. I’m sorry Max…” Archie’s voice was soft, as though he was afraid to speak to me, his eyes turned downwards- upwards- anywhere but on me. Under normal circumstances, I would have scolded him for such behavior- I deserve more respect, so look me in the damn eye! In this situation, however, there was nothing I could do. I had finally given up on trying to talk- nobody could hear me, and I'm sure nobody ever would. There was no point in trying.

     Archie shifted in his seat by my bed, and I looked away from him, fully expecting him to get up and leave. He didn't, however. He simply sat there, playing with his hands and occasionally glancing at me in a guilty manner- he looked like a kicked puppy and if I had been well and able to, I would have gotten up and added some truth to that description- the "kicked" part, at least. Eventually, he stopped shifting, taking a moment to breathe a deep sigh.

     "This is stupid. I know you can't hear me, but since everyone's giving up on you I doubt I'll have much time to say it. We're rivals and shit and we're supposed to hate each other- and I mean yeah you piss me off but..." I held my breath, heart pounding in my chest, and if Archie noticed the heart monitor speeding up, he didn't show it. "I actually- I really love you, dude. I'm sorry I didn't get to say it earlier." He buried his face in his hands, followed by a defeated whine. "This sucks." Archie seemed to notice the monitor at this point, looking up at it then back to me, his mouth opening and closing. "Oh my god, you could hear me...!" He seemed to perk up, excitement flooding his eyes as he grabbed my hand in his. However, soon after, any positive emotion drained from his face. "No... That doesn't mean you heard me... Not for sure. It doesn't matter anyway..." Archie released my hands, running one of his hands over my forehead and kissing it before leaving the room, back hunched slightly. He left before he heard the monitor speed up even faster.

      A month had passed, and Archie occasionally did return. He spent most of the time mindlessly muttering about things that had occurred while I had been gone. He had convinced them to not give up on me for a while, and I absently wondered whether or not I should be thankful. Today Archie hadn't shown up, and I cursed myself upon realizing I was actually hoping that he was just late. Hours passed, and a strong pang of anxiety filled my mind and body. My chest ached severely, and it felt as though my throat was closing in on itself. My vision went white and ringing filled my ears as I felt sweat drip down my body. When had it gotten so hot in here? I couldn't hear past the ringing in my ears, and I gasped in surprise as I felt a hand grip my arm. Slowly, my vision and hearing both returned, and I cooled down, the only remaining symptom being a slight pang in my chest. I looked up to see Arching staring, brows furrowed, at the heart monitor. His expression shifted into one of shock and desperation as he gripped my arms practically hard enough to draw blood. I couldn't understand- I couldn't see the monitor anymore. He buried his face in my chest, leaning halfway over my bed, and I took the moment to release my confusion and instead bask in the feeling of the other man against me- then everything went black, and I finally understood exactly what had been going on for the past month. I had been slowly dying, and each changing point had hinted it at me, I just refused to acknowledge them as hints- first there was a coma (not that i had known), then there was Archie (he knew all along- I was too thick to realize), and then there was nothing.

     

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> True story I actually got Maxie's breakdown-thing at the end from an experience I've had at least twice. Once at the checkout of walmart with my mom and once while dying my hair pink. (Or bleaching it. Whichever.)  
> So I was standing there with my mom, and everything was fine, when I suddenly got really hot. It definitely wasn't that hot in there. I legit felt like I was going to pass out, but the only nearby thing to sit on was where the bags were for another register and although it was right next to me some guy was already sitting there. Finally he left, and I sat down. I was freaking out because "oh my god what is happening to me I am going to pass out." I was so hot that sweat was legit dripping off of me, my stomach was killing me, and to make it worse, suddenly my vision started getting whiter and whiter, until all I could really see was white, and my ears were ringing so badly that i could not hear anything around me. After sitting down for a bit, it eventually went away, and I was completely fine.  
> It happened again, the exact same thing, while dying my hair. This time, though, I was prepared when a sudden wave of heat hit me and my stomach cramped terribly. I had to stop and sit down on the toilet and take off the shirt I was wearing. Again, just like the other one, after I took a moment, I was completely fine and able to continue.


End file.
